Shinobi Life
by Chidori Chick
Summary: The newest and most realistic RPG game is out and everyone's playing! In Shinobi Life the intesity of battle,the thrill of victory, and the agony of defeat are all completely real, at least that's what it says on the box. R&R
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello! Welcome. Read. Enjoy.

The wind blew rustling the long grass of the prairie like battle field. The pink haired girl stood unmoving as she stared down the level seventeen ogre boss. It was twice as tall as her and at least five times as wide. The ugly thing wielded a club as long as her with spikes on the end. It's skin was tough and orange and it wore a loin cloth around it's waist. It was the first ogre she'd seen in Shinobi Life and it was just her luck that she happened to be only a level five warrior with a subclass of healer. She was no match for this brute. She had been just innocently grinding* monsters when this guy decide to show up. The monsters in this area should have been around the level three to seven range.

'This is probably why the Networkers told us to go as parties,*' she thought as she drew her beginner broadsword that was standard to all fighting class.

'This is definitely going to hurt when I die' she thought pessimistically. Shinobi Life is the most realistic virtual reality RPG on the market. The pain of a slash to the chest, the fatigue of fighting long battles, and the thrill of accomplishment from defeating an enemy is real too. When she had read the advertisement in the window of one of her favorite shops she simply had to have it.

'Well now I'm paying for it' she thought as took a deep breath and charged the huge repulsive creature. Her opponent charged to meet her with its club held high. It swung its club at her with amazing strength. Knowing that the ogre probably wasn't going to expect this she did a running slide through its legs. Once on the other side she slashed its back and shoulders and sprung away quickly. The ogre bellowed with rage and turned to charge her again. She did the same thing again and managed to get a deeper cut this time. Following her pattern she rushed for a third time. The ogre was expected this and bent down to catch her. She jumped this time and slashed the back of it's neck.

"Grrraaaawwwww" it roared in pain. It raised it's club and started smashing at her with reckless abandon.

"Crap" she yelled while as she dodged the fervent blows. They were becoming more and more accurate as time went on. Just as she was starting to get tired one of the strikes hit home. The bludgeon crushed her leg. The ogre lifted its meaty arms and prepared for the finishing blow. She whimpered in pain and squeezed her sea foam green eyes shut.

Just as the club was about to smash her into a pancake an orange blur appeared in front of her and blocked the blow. She opened her eyes and stared at the guy. He was wearing baggy orange jumpsuit with the blue stripe and had really spiky blonde hair. She noticed he had stopped the blow with just a beginner long sword. Long swords deal more damage but are very hard to find; to have one as a beginner weapon is very unusual.

He quickly forced back the club with tremendous strength and knocked the ogre off balance. While this was happening the green eyed girl cast a healing spell. Since she was only level five it was pretty slow and relatively weak but it did its job. When the pink haired girl was standing again she saw that the jumpsuit guy wasn't as amazing without the element of surprise. Seeing that he would definitely need help she jumped back into the fight. With their combined strengths they defeated the ogre.

Ogre Boss has been defeated! Cherryblossom12 gained 3795 Experience Points*

Cherrblossom12 has leveled up*!

Strength increased by 5

Agility increased by 3

Speed increased by 2

Stealth increased by 3

Stamina increased by 3

Chakra Stamina increased by 2

Chakra Control increased by 5

Cherryblossom12 learned Quickstep

Ramenkid9 Gained 3795 Experience Points

"That's what you get for messing with us! Cha!" Yelled the pink haired girl triumphantly

"Yeah! Believe it!" The blonde long sword wielder echoed. They turned to face each other and the girl stuck out her hand.

"Sakura Haruno, warrior subclass healer" she said warmly as she noticed he had deep blue eyes and was looked like whisker marks on his face.

"Naruto Uzumaki, warrior, subclass Jinchuriki*" he returned just as warmly as he shook her hand and took in her bright green eyes and cotton candy pink hair.

"So Naruto, what brought you out here?" Sakura asked her companion as they picked up the loots* from the ogre boss.

"I was looking for my party member when I saw you being attacked by the ogre," he replied with his arms folded behind his head. "You were getting your butt kicked so I decided to help. After all the future Hokage needs to be helpful right?" The blonde haired kid said with a grin. The girl promptly bashed him on the head with her fist.

"You want to be the strongest player in this region of Shinobi Life but you can't even block an attack like that?" She yelled as he rubbed his bruised head.

"Sakura-chan! That huuuuurrrrrtssss" he whined, already adding a familiar suffix to her name.

"Good" she huffed and started to stomp away. She was now level six and could buy the armor she had been eyeing if she sold the loots from the ogre.

"Wait! Will you at least help me find my partner?" he asked, running after her.

She was about decline but then he flashed a puppy dog face.

"Fine." She consented and followed the boy as he headed towards the forest.

*Killing a certain monster over and over for experience or loots

*Groups of players that travel together and fight together

*Points needed to level up. EXP for short

*A player's level corresponds to the strength of the player. Every time you level up your stats increase

*In the game Jinchuriki are people randomly selected by the game who have increased stats and increased luck. There are ten in the game.

*Prizes obtained from killing monsters. The stronger the monster the better the loot

AN: Sooooo, my first fic! What do you think? Comments? Suggestions? Cookie Recipes? I don't care just say something. But really does anyone have a recipe for peanutbutter cookies? I love those things


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hello again. I've been waiting for you. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Meanwhile, someone else was in the middle of an epic battle…

The midnight haired boy dodged, ducked, and rolled trying to evade the crushing blows from the black dragon he had provoked. He had been waiting for his partner at the rendezvous spot for the past thirty minutes but the dobe hadn't shown up. To bide his time he decided to earn some extra experience points. Instead of grinding he chose to go for the boss of the area* which brings us to his predicament. He might have bitten off a little more than he could chew.

In all fairness the area boss shouldn't have been higher than level 20 and he could handle one of those no problem, but this was a level 46, it shouldn't have even been in this region*. The dark haired kid was now trying not to get squashed by said dragon's feet or burned to death by it's fire breath while sending attacks of his own with his twin pistols. At first, the bullets were just glancing off the glistening black scales but when he had activated his Sharingan* he had been able to see the weak spots in the scaly armor and hit them every time. After a few minutes of his frantic dance he started to get tired. As the minutes wore on his limbs slowly turned to lead and his eyes started to itch and blur. He knew he needed to end this quickly.

The temporarily red eyed boy started to infuse his bullets with chakra, so much that they were glowing, to inflict more damage but that tactic drains chakra much faster. Since he was an assassin subclass he was faster than the average player but even his speed was starting to fail him. Just as he was about to collapse from exhaustion he heard a yell.

"Yo Teme, I leave for three minutes and you're already getting your ass kicked?"

That was obviously his obnoxious party member, Naruto. He sure as hell wasn't going to let the Dobe see him lose so he used his last burst of energy to teleport to his teammate. Teleport was something unique to assassins but it only spanned a couple hundred feet. When he arrived next to his partner he noticed there was a short, pink haired girl with green eyes. She held a beginner's broad sword which meant she was a warrior but not as lucky as the Dobe.

"What took you so long dead last?" The subclass assassin asked his party member.

"I was saving Sakura-chan's life," he replied importantly, "Sakura-chan, this bastard is Sasuke, Teme, this lovely lady is Sakura-chan" he introduced, totally oblivious to the glare he earned from the girl.

"My pleasure" Sakura said while extending her hand for a shake

"Hn." Sasuke replied as he shook her hand, secretly hating her for making him raise his dead arm.

"RrRrraAaawwWWrrRrrR" a loud roar pulled a sulky Sasuke from his thoughts. He cursed under his breath and turned to the dragon that was about a hundred feet away from them and closing in. He saw Sakura's eyes glaze over and he knew she was looking though the Game MainMenu*. She frowned and said "Wait, Sasuke, you're almost out of health and you're completely out of chakra"

"Tch" was his only response as he prepared to dash into battle anyway. He started to activate his Sharigan to join the dobe that was already keeping the dragon at bay with his devastating combo attacks. He flinched as she placed her hand unexpectedly in the middle of his back. He was suddenly filled with loathing for this girl. He hated annoying fangirls and he hated being touched by them even more. He was about to yell at her and possibly break her heart when a warm feeling started to flow through his body. He could slowly feel his energy returning.

"Sorry it's so slow but hopefully Naruto can hold the dragon off for a while longer." She stated conversationally.

"Hn" He replied as he focused on the feeling of strength coming back to his body. He really plan on speaking at the moment. She seemed to pick up on this and continued to heal him wordlessly. Once he was fully healed Sakura took a step back and drew her sword while Sasuke drew his guns. They both started to join Naruto in battle when Sakura suddenly stopped.

POV: Sakura

"Let's see what this new skill, Quickstep, is" I said with a frown. It was classified as a buff* technique and judging from the name it added speed to the team. I looked over at Sasuke. He looked like he was itching to finish this fight so I cast is quickly. I smiled in satisfaction as Naruto's, Sasuke's, and my feet began to glow with a soft white light. I stole a glance at Sasuke and blushed slightly. He was just so gorgeous! I probably ruined any chance of getting together with him by babbling like an idiot earlier but it wasn't my fault, he's just that stunning. On that thought I charged into battle with my soon to be famous "CHA!"

Fighting this dragon was hard work. It was at least 30 or so levels above me and its tough scales only made matters worse. I noticed that Sasuke's attacks were dealing more damage than Naruto's and mine so I tried doing as he was. It turns out the dragon had kinks in its armor and Sasuke was hitting every one. Naruto took a while but eventually caught on. With our now enhanced speed and wordless teamwork we were starting to wear the dragon down.

"This is taking waaaaay too long!" Naruto exclaimed quite suddenly

"Hn" was Sasuke's reply. I guess he's not that talkative but I was seriously tired and running out of chakra fast.

"I'm getting tired of this too" I voiced and snuck a glance at Naruto. He was grinning like an idiot at me and I grinned back but my grin was much or sophisicated, of course. We both met eyes with Sasuke and he sent us both a smirk. It was time to fight dirty.

*Different zones in the game. In each there is a level requirement and said zones are filled with certain level monsters

*Every region has a certain number of areas in it and a Hidden Village. They are currently in the Region of Fire

*A sharp shooter trait (Sasuke's other class). In the game Sharingan lets the user see the weak points in opponents defense (so what I can change it, it is a fanfiction)

*Menu from which you can access mail, open your inventory, see other player's stats and info, and add party members

*A technique that enhances caster and ally's abilities for a certain amount of time

So….. Yeah… Review and stuff! If you hate it tell me why, cause I really need help, not just mental help either. Oh yeah, and alert me of any OOCness. Do you like my dragon sounds? You know you do


End file.
